Dark Blood
by DarkMousy-KradHikari
Summary: In the town of Azumano, nothing is as it seems. A mysterious stranger is seen around. No one seems to know who he is and why he appears whenever Krad Hikari is around. Who is this stranger and why does he follow Krad? Does Krad know who he is? Discontinued...
1. I

Krad was feeling a tad more bad-tempered than usual as he trudged along side of Satoshi and Daisuke through knee-deep snow. Satoshi and Daisuke chatted as they walked along the tree-lined path. Just so that Daisuke wouldn't irritate him more by including him in their cheerful conversation, he scowled fiercely at the swirling snow flakes, the trees and just about everything else in general. There was nothing he hated more than the snow. Why did he agree to come? He had been sitting at home…

_Krad tapped his pencil on the desk and stared blankly at the paper in front of him. He sipped his cold tea and made a face. He hated cold tea. He was on his way to make some fresh tea when the blonde looked out the window and saw a blunette and a very vibrant red-head walking up to his door. Scowling, Krad opened the door to Daisuke's beaming, red-nosed face and Satoshi's slightly cheerful one. "Krad, we were going to stop by the Haradas' to do some Christmas caroling. Want to come?" The blonde shook his head, and Daisuke's smile faltered. Cursing himself, Krad turned his back and went to his closet. He pulled out a white jacket and joined them outside, stopping to put his boots on. _

Krad sighed and shuffled his feet. He hated snow. "Krad, cheer up. It's like a perfect paradise out here." Krad stopped and turned around quickly. No one was there. Krad shook his head, trying to clear it. Satoshi looked back and saw that Krad had fallen behind. "Hey, Krad. Better get moving or you'll freeze," Satoshi called out. Krad started walking and quickly caught back up. Daisuke and Satoshi continued their conversation. "Hey, boys. You made it. Krad, this is a surprise. Come inside and warm up," Mrs. Harada called out from the doorway. Krad let the two younger boys in first and then followed. If he had glanced behind him, he would have seen someone standing under a tree six feet away.

_Hello. This is Twilight. This is my first fanfic. So please send me your reviews. I would appreciate it. No matter what you have to say, whether it be abuse or praise. I would appreciate any ideas you may have on what the next chapter should be. Be warned I may not use any of your ideas but I would like to hear what you say. Thank you and special thanks to Kyuseisha no Hikari, Kyu. She is my inspiration._


	2. II

**II**

After Krad had gone inside the Harada residence, the figure approached the cozy, little cabin and peeked in the window. Daisuke was laughing with two girls, twins, and Satoshi was engaged in a chess match with Kosuke. Krad wasn't in the room. A woman with brown hair entered the room with steaming cups, and she glanced at the window. He stepped away from the window and took off running. Emiko opened the door in time to see a teenage boy disappear into the woods. She closed the door.

"Something wrong, Emiko?" Kosuke asked.

Emiko shook her head and smiled, indicating she would tell him later. Daisuke passed out the mugs of hot chocolate, and Krad walked back into the room. Risa looked up and smiled at him.

"Hey, Krad. You should come over more often. We love having you over, right Mom?" Risa said, glancing at her mom who had just entered the room.

Mrs. Harada nodded and sat down to talk to Emiko. Krad sat down and stared outside at the snow. Riku smiled when Risa pouted because it didn't seem as if the blonde had heard her. Which he hadn't.

"Hey, Krad. Do you want to challenge Satoshi? I'm a bit tired of losing," Kosuke asked with a hopeful smile, a while later.

Krad shook his head. "Sorry but I should be getting home before it gets too late."

"Daisuke, you and Satoshi head home as well," Emiko ordered. "Kosuke and I will be right along."

Daisuke nodded and helped Satoshi put the chess pieces away. Krad handed their jackets to the younger boys and pulled his on, scowling because it hadn't stopped snowing since they had arrived. Daisuke waved goodbye to the twins and Satoshi bowed and then they followed Krad out into the snow.

"It's still snowing," Satoshi complained.

"Do you think we'll get snowed in?" Daisuke asked with a cheerful smile.

"Why are you smiling? It's not a good thing," Satoshi snapped.

"I'm sorry."

Krad smiled inwardly when Satoshi hung his head. Daisuke stopped walking suddenly, and Krad stopped just in time to avoid colliding with the redhead.

"Daisuke, you shouldn't stop like that." Krad scolded.

"Sorry. I thought I heard something. It must have been my imagination"

They started walking with Daisuke chattering away when Satoshi stopped walking, and this time, Krad did walk into the blunette.

"Ow."

"Why'd you stop?" Daisuke asked.

Satoshi shrugged and earned a light smack on the head from Krad.

Krad helped the younger boy up and they all heard something. It sounded like someone was singing. All of a sudden, Krad took off in the direction of the singing, leaving two very confused boys behind. Satoshi recovered first and took off after Krad, pulling Daisuke after him.

"Krad, slow down." Daisuke called after him.

Krad heard him and slowed down, letting them catch up. They could barely make out the words, and a wave of sadness washed over them. They didn't know why as they listened, rooted to the spot.

"_Don't tell me that this is your last chance to change_

_Cause if you do, then you would be telling a lie but_

_  
I warned you, what could happen if you should decide_

_To live your life from nine to five_

_And I mourn you for detail that is left unsaid_

_Is a reminder of the time you bled_

_  
Return to days when you knew_

_You still you felt alive_

_Reveal the way you felt_

_When you look inside-"_

The singing broke off and they could move again. Krad ran forward into a clearing and saw a flash of violet disappearing. Sighing, he turned and faced Daisuke and Satoshi.

"What just happened?" Daisuke asked.

"I don't know. Something came over me to find who was singing," Krad replied.

"I wonder why we couldn't move until he stopped singing," Satoshi said, curiously.

"How'd you know the singer is a 'he'?" Daisuke asked.

"I have a feeling that's all. Why'd he run away? We should return home before your mother freaks out, Daisuke."

Daisuke nodded and they made their way back to the path. Krad was lost in thought. Why did he run toward the singing? For some strange reason, the voice had sounded familiar, though he was sure he hadn't heard it before.

Daisuke and Satoshi said goodbye when they reached the Niwa residence.

"Krad, are you sure you don't want to stay over? It'll be no trouble." Daisuke asked, a bit worried.

Krad smiled reassuringly. "I'll be fine. You and Satoshi have a fun sleepover. I'll see you tomorrow if we don't get snowed in."

They nodded and waved goodbye as the blonde continued home. He was unaware of amethyst-colored eyes watching him as he unlocked his door and went inside.

"Good night, Krad Hikari."

Inside, Krad thought he heard somebody whisper, but he dismissed it as the wind and went to bed. A shadow detached itself from the wall and went to the bedside. A slightly tanned hand brushed long, golden strands away from Krad's face. A slight smile played on the phantom teen's lips.

"Dark Mousy has returned to you. As I promised. Sweet dreams, my white angel."

Dark vanished, leaving no trace that he had been in the room. Outside, the snow continued to fall.

_  
Chapter 2 is up. I had a surge of inspiration and wrote this chapter around eleven at night and finished around one in the morning. Reviews, please. I'm sorry it's long but  
hopefully it's good. Dark has been arrived. Thank you for those who reviewed the last chapter. In the last chapter, the second paragraph was italicized because it was a flashback. Sorry if I confused anybody. The song lyrics are from The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus' Atrophy from the album Don't You Fake It. Now, that you're finished reading, REVIEW please. Until next time, Sayonara! _

_Twilight_


	3. III

**III**

The next morning dawned cold and gray. Krad yawned and climbed out of bed, nearly yelping when his bare feet touched the cold floor. Quickly, he dressed in warm clothes and thick socks. He glanced out the window and saw last night's snowfall had added another foot of snow to the already three feet depth. A knock on his door distracted him. He opened the door and for the second time in two days looked into Daisuke's red face.

"Ohayo! I thought you might need some help digging a path," Daisuke said breathlessly.

Krad smiled. "Arigato, Dai-chan. I appreciate the help."

He pulled on a coat and grabbed his snow shovel. Daisuke already had one. A few minutes into shoveling, Satoshi appeared, a bit red in the face. He too had a shovel in one blue mitten.

"Ohayo, Satoshi-kun! I thought you were still asleep." Daisuke said.

Satoshi shook his head. "I woke up before you left. Emiko wouldn't let me leave until she practically shoved a hot breakfast down my throat and made sure I was dressed properly."

As he said the last, he grimaced. Daisuke laughed and gathered snow on his shovel before tossing it on Satoshi.

"Wha? Why did you do that for?" Satoshi sputtered.

"I thought you could use some cooling down," Daisuke replied simply, a grin on his face.

Krad laughed and Satoshi looked at him and then stooped, scooping up some snow. He threw the snowball at Krad and whacked him on the chest.

Krad's eyes narrowed and Satoshi gulped. He and Daisuke made a run for separate snow piles and were both hit by snowballs.

Soon, snow was flying in three directions. Krad's seemed to have a homing beacon for he hit the two boys every time.

Daisuke crawled behind Satoshi's wall. He was covered in snow as was Satoshi.

"I say we call a surrender and never challenge Krad to a snowball fight again. He hates snow, so maybe that's why he's creaming us so we have to stop," Satoshi suggested.

Daisuke agreed and called out, "We surrender, O Mighty Lord of the Snow!"

Krad smiled, happy he could finally stop. "Come out with hands above your heads."

They complied and Krad cam out behind his snow drift. He chuckled at the boys' appearances. Daisuke's face almost matched his hair.

"I need a break," Daisuke said and laid down in the snow.

He began to move his hands in a side-to-side motion before moving away.

"A slightly perfect snow angel!"

Krad glanced at the depression in the snow, and a memory popped up.

_A nine-year-old Krad was watching a violet-haired boy of the same age run around in the snow. The blonde was staring moodily at the white stuff that carpeted the ground._

"_Cheer up, Krad. It's a perfect paradise," the boy said, running over to Krad._

_Grabbing Krad's arm, the boy pulled him to the ground._

"_Dark! What was that for?" Krad yelped._

_Dark smiled and said, "Move your arms and legs from side to side like this."_

_Dark demonstrated and Krad imitated the movements._

"_Now move away slowly. And look it!"_

_Krad gazed at what they made. "What is it?"_

"_Two snow angels holding hands," Dark said._

_Golden eyes filled with tears and Krad ran forward destroying the snow angels. _

"_Krad! Stop it!" Dark yelled._

_Krad turned and ran, the tears running down his face. Dark chased after him._

"_Krad, stop running before you have another attack!"_

_Krad didn't stop until Dark had grabbed him and wrapped both arms around the blonde's thin body._

"_You know your lungs can't handle that much. Think next time before you hurt yourself. Do you want to tell me what's the matter?"_

"_Father left me to be an angel. You'll leave me someday too. I'll be all alone."_

_Dark held Krad close letting him cry._

"_Krad, Lord Hikari is still with you. I won't leave you-"_

"_Yes, you will! Don't lie!" Krad yelled, pulling away._

_Dark kept a firm hold on one of Krad's hands and covered it with both of his. He dropped down on one knee, his amethyst eyes serious._

"_I, Dark Mousy, swear not to leave you even in death. If I die, I won't go to Heaven. I'll return to your side, I swear on my soul. Do you believe me, Lord Krad Hikari? Do you accept my vow?"_

_Krad sniffled and nodded. Dark smiled and hugged the blonde close. His amethyst eyes beheld the healer woman in a third level window and the man who stood beside her. A cold wind blew and they shivered. _

"_Let's get you warmed up." Dark said, cheerfully and pulled Krad into the mansion._

Krad opened his eyes and stared up at two pairs of frightened eyes. He became aware he was cold and realized he was lying on the snow.

"W-what happened?" he asked groggily.

Satoshi answered for Daisuke couldn't speak yet, "You fainted. You've been out for a few minutes. I nearly sent Daisuke to get Emiko."

Krad sat up, rubbing his head. He must have hit it when he fell. Daisuke looked like he was about to cry.

"I'm okay, Dai. I didn't mean to scare you two. I guess I've been out in the snow for to long."

"We need to get you something warm to drink. Inside now. That goes for you too, Satoshi," Daisuke ordered.

Krad and Satoshi shared a look for at that moment Daisuke sounded exactly like Emiko. They went inside without any arguments. Daisuke immediately put water on to boil for tea. While they waited, Krad thought about the boy, Dark Mousy. _Who was he? _

Soon, they each had a cup of hot herbal tea. Krad lifted his mug to his lips when someone knocked on the door. He stood up and went to the door.

When he opened it, he froze in the door way.

_Hey, everybody. Guess what? Chapter 3 is up. I'm so happy. Chapter 4 is a work in progress though it'll be a while before I'll put it up. Wonder who's at the door? Wait until Chapter 4! Hope everybody likes. Sayonara! Twilight_


	4. IV

IV

"Krad, come with me. I'll explain on the way," Emiko said.

Krad pulled on his coat, and Daisuke and Satoshi grabbed theirs. Emiko looked serious as did the sandy-haired blonde next to her.

"Krad, your mother is dying. She's asking for you," Emiko said quietly so only Krad heard her.

"How long does she have?"

"Maybe another two days at the most."

While Krad and Emiko were talking, Daisuke and Satoshi were also talking.

"Satoshi-kun, who is that boy? I don't think I've seen him before."

"That's Argentine Hikari, Krad's cousin. He's our age."

"Krad doesn't talk about his family. I wonder why?"

'Don't worry, Dai-chan. Krad will open up in time."

"I can't help but worry about him. He's my friend. Whoa!"

Daisuke stopped staring at the huge manor before them. Satoshi smiled at his friend's expression. Argentine looked at the redhead and frowned.

"Come on, you two. If you don't hurry, you'll be locked out."

Argentine's tone was snobbish, but it snapped Daisuke out of his awe.

"Oh…I'm coming."

Krad and Emiko had already reached the porch.

Krad turned and called out, "Dai, Satoshi, feel free to look around."

Daisuke's face lit up and Satoshi couldn't help thinking how cute Daisuke was. Argentine went inside. Daisuke and Satoshi's jaws dropped when they entered the manor.

"It's…." Daisuke was lost for words.

Rich rugs covered the floor and paintings hung on the walls. Brilliant tapestries brought out the color. The hall was marble and a giant crystal chandelier hung from the ceiling. A staircase lead up to another floor. Satoshi went upstairs and Daisuke followed him. Doors lined the hallway and they peeked into a few of them. They were richly furnished, but otherwise uninteresting. They went up another staircase to the third floor.

"Satoshi-kun! I found a library," Daisuke called out excitedly.

Satoshi went inside and immediately went straight to the shelves. The library was probably two or three rooms wide and overlooked the garden. The shelves were lined the walls and arranged in neat rows down the middle. Comfortable chairs were positioned throughout along with as many tables. A fire blazed merrily in a marble fireplace. It was peaceful.

Satoshi quickly became engrossed in a book and didn't hear Daisuke say that he was going to look around some more.

Daisuke went up another staircase, emerging onto the third floor. It was clear nobody came up here often. It was cold and Daisuke shivered. He tried some doors and they were locked, all except for the last.

The knob, an ordinary silver handle, turned easily and he pushed the door in. Large objects were covered with dusty white sheets. He pulled one down and stared at the uncovered painting. It was a portrait of Krad!

"Whoever did this was talented," Daisuke whispered.

He looked at a couple more and stopped at another portrait. This one was done by someone else and it looked only a few years old.

Krad was dressed in white and gold. Another boy was standing next to him. This boy had violet hair and unusual amethyst eyes. He was dressed in pure black. A cocky grin was on his face as he looked at Krad. Krad was also smiling! Daisuke glanced at the bottom right-hand corner. It read: Krad & Dark.

Then Daisuke spotted something out of the corner of his eye. It was a black book lying on top of a pile of sheets. Daisuke picked it up and opened it.

"It's a journal. By this Dark."

Jan. 1

Today I met my new master, Lord Krad. He's the son of Lord Hikari. He was short. I thought he was girl at first because he had long, gold hair…"

(Daisuke could see the entry unfold.)

Dark's POV

I followed behind the boy who wasn't much older than me. He looked frail and lonely.

"Lord Krad, is there anything I can do for you?"

He stopped and faced me.

"Do not call me Lord Krad. And do not follow me. I don't need you."

I stared at him and shrugged. I started following him when he started walking again. I didn't like him.

"Stop following me!"

"Stop following me!" I mimicked.

"Do not do that!"

"Do not do that!"

I thought this was fun. He didn't and he was getting mad. Then. He hit me. I was mad now. I screamed and hit him back. Soon, we were fighting. The adults cam and pulled me off. I had a black eye and he had a split lip. He was also short of breath and couldn't seem to breathe properly.

"Call Emiko! Kei, disappear that servant."

Kei. I hate that man with every fiber of my being. He pulled me into my room and tied my hands to the bedpost. He unclipped a whip that had been attached to his belt. The first lash nearly made me cry out. I managed not to scream for I sensed this man would enjoy the screams. I clenched my hands and bore the pain.

"Scream damn you!"

He whipped me harder and I closed my eyes almost fainting from the pain. I forced myself to endure in silence. By the time he had finished, my shirt was in shreds, and my pants and the floor were soaked in my blood. He untied my hands and left the room. I slipped to the floor half unconscious. I would make Kei Hiwatari pay one day.

I woke up later in my bed. I had no memory of how I got there. I started to get up and inhaled sharply when the movement jarred my back. I recalled the whipping and smiled ruefully.

"I guess I shouldn't have hit that kid. Oh well, lesson learned. I have to play along the rules of someone else's game for now."

(Daisuke was a bit alarmed when he read Kei's name. That was Satoshi's father!)

I got out of bed and pulled on a shirt. I carefully opened the door and went down the stairs to Krad's room. I knocked on the door and entered without waiting for an answer. Krad looked up from his book, golden eyes narrowing. I walked right over to him and stuck my hand in his face.

"The name's Dark Mousy. I think we got off on the wrong foot."

He looked at me suspiciously but shook my hand.

"I think we're going to be great friends, Krad."

He looked a bit startled when I called him by his name without a "Lord" or any other honorific. I also saw respect and what might have been gratitude in his eyes. He was as lonely as I was. After that day, he never treated me like a servant. I decided never to tell him about the whipping. The scars would fade in time.

* * *

_Ohaiyo! I'm sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I've been very busy recently. I've completed a few more chapters but I'm rewriting them. It'll take me awhile to finish them all. Bear with me a while longer. Much thanks to those few who have sent me reviews. I need all the support I can get. Even if you don't like the story please tell me anyway. If any of you whom decides to review have any ideas about what my next story sjould be please tell me. I'm anxiously awaiting your replies!! If no one reviews this, I think I'll have to cut myself to make up for it... Emo moment! Sorry about that. Please review! Sayonara until next time!_

Twilight


	5. V

V

While Daisuke and Satoshi were looking around, Krad and Emiko went to his mother's room. Krad opened the door and entered the room. The heavy curtains were closed and no lamps were lighted so the room was in semi-darkness. A shadow glided into the room without Krad noticing. Krad went over to the bed and sat down on the edge.

"Mother, you wished to speak to me."

Shiori opened her eyes and focused pain-bleary lavender eyes on Krad's face.

"Krad, I am sorry for everything. I don't have long to live which means you will have to move back to the manor. Please accept Argentine. He is a Hikari and your half-brother."

Krad frowned and turned away. His golden eyes narrowed.

"I don't want anything to do with your bastard child. I will never forgive you for Father's death. You were the one who killed him by having another's child."

Krad balled his hand into a fist, wanting to strike something. Tears spilled down wasted cheeks and Shiori reached out a trembling hand toward him.

"_Krad, forgive her. Let go of your hate and remember the love you had for her. Tell her before it's too late. By the time the snow stops falling she will be gone. Let go of your anger and hate."_

That voice again… Krad looked around and saw no one besides him and his mother in the room. He turned back to his mother and took her hand in his. His eyes lost that hardened look. The phantom moved from the wall and stood behind Krad.

"I forgive you, Mother. I love you, but I just do not understand why…"

"I know you don't. If only **he **was around you would understand."

"He? Who are you talking about, Mother?"

"D…" she trailed off.

Shiori's eyes slid from Krad's and met Dark's. Dark smiled and touched her other hand. Her pain vanished and she closed her eyes in relief. Outside the window, the snow stopped falling and Shiori was gone. A peaceful smile was on her lips. Krad released her hand and stood up. Dark faded into the shadows.

"Emiko, she's gone."

Emiko came in and Krad walked out. He noticed Argentine looking at him a few feet away. Krad walked over to him and put an arm around him, pulling him close. Argentine was surprised.

"Wha-"

"Our mother's gone, Argentine."

Argentine pulled away. He stared at Krad. Tears glimmered in lavender eyes.

"I'm here for you, little brother."

Argentine nodded and said, "I need to be alone."

The sandy-haired blonde ran down the hall disappearing in his room. Krad watched him leave.

"Don't worry. Everything will be all right in time, Krad."

Krad turned and looked into amethyst eyes. He blinked and a cocky grin spread across the other teen's face. The teen brushed dark violet locks out of his eyes.

"Name's Dark. Dark Mousy."

* * *

_Dark made his presence known! I hope everybody liked this chapter. I would have updated sooner but I've been busy with school. Final exams are tomorrow and I had to study. Only three more days and school is over. Yay. The more reviews I receive the more quickly I'll update. Ask any questions and they will be answered. Please read my other stories as well. Sayonara for now! _

_Twilight_


	6. VI

_Krad turned and looked into amethyst eyes. He blinked and a cocky grin spread across the other teen's face. The teen brushed dark violet locks out of his eyes._

_"Name's Dark. Dark Mousy."_

* * *

Krad studied the tall, willowy teen in front of him. A dark red silk shirt clung tightly to broad shoulders and were tucked into black pants that molded perfectly to long, slender legs, leaving nothing to the imagination.

"Like what you see?"

Krad blushed and glanced away. Dark chuckled.

"You're even cuter when you blush," the violet-haired teen said.

Dark glanced out the window and it was snowing again. The clouds hid a waxing crescent moon.

"Do I know you? You seem familiar," Krad asked suddenly.

"Huh?"

Krad saw a flash of something…pain.. flicker through Dark's eyes. Dark closed his eyes and shook his head. He opened his eyes and they held no hint of pain or any emotion.

"No, you don't. I have to be going. I'll see you around."

Dark turned around and started walking away. Krad tilted his head to one side.

"H-hey, where are you going?"

Dark kept walking and Krad started after. Turning a corner, Krad looked up and down an empty hallway. Dark had vanished.

"Who are you?" Krad whispered out loud.

He didn't notice one of the shadows was a bit darker. The blonde sighed and went to find Satoshi and Daisuke. Dark wrapped his arms around himself and tilted his head back, trying to keep tears from falling. It was one thing to know his lover didn't remember him but to actually speak to him was a lot harder than he had imagined.

* * *

_Hey, readers. Twilight here. I didn't plan on updating this soon. I had some plotbunnies and my fingers just started typing. Didn't take me long to write so if there's a lot of mistakes please inform me. It will probably be a while before I update again so please be patient with me. Goodbye for now._

_Twilight_


	7. VII

_"Name's Dark. Dark Mousy."_

* * *

Krad studied the tall, willowy teen in front of him. A dark red silk shirt clung tightly to broad shoulders and were tucked into black pants that molded perfectly to long, slender legs, leaving nothing to the imagination.

"Like what you see?"

Krad blushed and glanced away. Dark chuckled.

"You're even cuter when you blush," the violet-haired teen said.

Dark glanced out the window and it was snowing again. The clouds hid a waxing crescent moon.

"Do I know you? You seem familiar," Krad asked suddenly.

"Huh?"

Krad saw a flash of something…pain.. flicker through Dark's eyes. Dark closed his eyes and shook his head. He opened his eyes and they held no hint of pain or any emotion.

"No, you don't. I have to be going. I'll see you around."

Dark turned around and started walking away. Krad tilted his head to one side.

"H-hey, where are you going?"

Dark kept walking and Krad started after. Turning a corner, Krad looked up and down an empty hallway. Dark had vanished.

"Who are you?" Krad whispered out loud.

He didn't notice one of the shadows was a bit darker. The blonde sighed and went to find Satoshi and Daisuke. Dark wrapped his arms around himself and tilted his head back, trying to keep tears from falling. It was one thing to know his lover didn't remember him but to actually speak to him was a lot harder than he had imagined.

Meanwhile, Satoshi was still in the library. He browsed the shelves and spotted a book that caught his attention. He pulled the book out and studied it. It was a few years old but in relatively good shape. The cover was black leather, the edges of the paper were gold, and a black satin ribbon marked a place in the book. Satoshi opened it to a few pages before the marked page and began to read.

_I can feel death close by. My illness has taken a toll on me and I do not know how long I can keep the symptoms from Krad. Emiko has done all she can, and even she cannot stop the illness now. The coughs plague me night and day. It takes all I can to hide the signs from Krad. Apparently, I have the same disease which killed his father. I can't leave him alone. I made a promise that I would stay by his side no matter what. _

(Satoshi turned the page.)

_I can barely write now. It's been three days since my last entry and only now have I found the strength to write. Emiko says it won't be long now. I refused the potion which would allow me to sleep until it's over. I won't die though. My promise to Krad so long ago has been heard. I will stay with Krad forever and I will never leave him alone. My vow had been overheard by Kei Hiwatari whom has been my enemy since I had arrived. I don't trust him._

(Satoshi turned to the marked page. It was hard to read due to bloodstains, but Satoshi managed.)

_I do wish I was dead. A few hours ago, Kei honored his word. I will not die again. He turned me into a demon of legend, a vampire. The first thing I did when he turned me was attacked anyone who was around me. I had no control until I had fed. Thankfully, Krad was away. I still can't control my feedings. I have to before he returns tomorrow. Kei will not torture another soul again for he underestimated me when he transformed me. I killed him. I do not relish the thought for I know he had a wife and son. I am sorry for their loss but I do not hide the fact that I enjoyed killing him. I wonder what I should do with Emiko. She knows I was dying and I refuse to kill her. She has done good with her life and I value her much more than I value Kei. The snow is falling again. The snow is so pure like Krad, my white angel. My blood is tainted now. Dark blood. It has a certain ring to it. My name in front of the word blood. Dark blood flows through my veins. I hope that Krad will never read this. I do not want to harm him. He is the sun and the air for me. I love him with all of my heart. _

_

* * *

_

Hey all my reviewers. I am so sorry about the temporary discontinuation. Please forgive me. I had all my plotbunnies run away from me and I couldn't write anything at all. Waah I will be updating my other stories within the week. Just give me some time to post them. Please review this story and I do not care whether or not I get flamed. it will let me know that some of my writing is accepted by certain readers. Still I would appreciate feedback. I do have to say it's good to be back!! Goodbye until next time!

Twilight


	8. Chapter 8

VIII

Daisuke finished the childhood journal, his cheeks returning to their normal color. The journal had some detailed entries of an intimate nature about Dark and Krad when they were young teenagers. Daisuke looked around at the paintings. He wondered why they had been taken down and hidden away. The redhead walked out of the room and blinked at the brighter light in the hallway. Daisuke sighed softly and went toward the stairs as he decided to backtrack his way to the library, no doubt where Satoshi still was.

Indeed, the blunette sat stunned, having read of his father's death in a journal by some… some creature of legend, a vampire. They had never told him exactly how his father had passed on from the world of the living. Satoshi didn't really miss his father that much as he had known as a young child that his father was quite capable of being cruel, Satoshi having erred as children do and been severely punished for it. The blunette was unsure of what he felt at the moment. The return of anger of having his father taken from him at a young age, grief once more, a small bit of resentment and yet gratitude. Satoshi adjusted his glasses and returned his attention to the journal. There was another entry, this one where the black ribbon had been keeping place since the journal had been hidden away among these old books.

_Journal Entry_

Jan. 1

It has been a few days since Krad has returned. The servants who had seen me when I had gone on my slight murderous campaign have remained silent and had cleaned up the mess that I left behind, leaving no trace. I do not think they bear me ill will since they also hated Kei for he beat them on occasion as well though I have earned their fear. It is well though for they have left me in peace while I have tried to control myself. The fangs are hard to hide and often I find myself pricking my lips with them. The red eyes have gone away once I have slaked my bloodlust.

Staying out of sight from Krad is another matter. He has been requesting my presence since he has returned. I have continued to claim that I am ill and am not fit company. The young master can be quite irritating when he puts his mind to it. He insists on sending Emiko to me so that she can prescribe a remedy or inform him that I am faking it. She knows how ill I was before the trip and she stalls as well, afraid to break the news to him that I am, or rather was, dying.

I have to take a pause as I realize that I have been in this household for eight years today, having arrived at age seven. I went from an unwanted child sold into slavery to becoming a friend and companion to a young lord.

Jan. 7

This shall be the last entry I shall write. The events over the past few days have been heartbreaking and soul wrenching. Emiko has discovered what I have become and what I have done. Unfortunately, so has Argentine, Krad's half brother. Argentine has always been jealous of my relationship with Krad as he had developed feelings for me but I do not returned them. He sees it as yet another thing that is denied to him like being recognized as a true Hikari though he is not Krad's late father's son but a child of Lady Hikari by another man. Argentine is but thirteen so his actions can be forgiven at a later time when I have fully come to terms with what occurred.

Argentine wanted Krad to hate me for what I am, to discard me so that I may go into his arms instead. He made me lose control in front of Krad and if Emiko had not interfered, I may have killed Krad and Argentine both. Needless to say that Argentine's plan worked. Krad could not stand the sight of me. He was so afraid. Emiko gave him something to sleep. Once I came to my senses, I was horrified at what I almost done. I was also furious at Argentine but I have to keep my anger under control. I can already feel my eyes bleeding to red as I write this.

Krad is still asleep and Emiko has just left. She is going to erase Krad's memories of me. Every single one of them. It will help him recover from the fright that he had just endured. I am leaving so that I can learn how to control myself so I won't be a danger to him. I am tainted. I will return though Emiko says that may make him recover his memory of this horrible night. I cannot stay away from him. He is the reason that I live, my everything. I do not know how I will bear it leaving his side when I promised him I would remain with him always.

I wonder who will sing to him if he has nightmares of this night… I doubt that he would. He thinks too much of what others think and does not want them to view him as weak. I must go before the sun rises. I do not want to run the risk of seeing anyone as I disappear. Emiko has told Lady Hikari of what has happened yet she does not despise me. I am thankful though Lady Hikari has forbidden any of the staff to speak my name. Dark Mousy (though I cannot remember my true last name so Krad gave me one….it was the best he could do at the time…he was only seven)

* * *

At long last, I have updated! It took me three years, four months, nineteen days. I thank all of my reviewers for following this story back then and I sincerely apologized for taking this long to update. It shall not happen again. I hope this new chapter will not disappoint. Please let me know what you think even if I am a sorry author to leave people hanging for three years.


End file.
